Spark's Fly
by princessxoamber
Summary: This is my entry for the Free Writers and Readers Musical Ques Contest. THE ONLY JASPER AND BELLA ENTRY. Check it out. xoxox


**A/N: Okay so this was my entry for the Free Writers and Readers Musical Ques Contest. You were to take a song and make the lyrics come to life. I didn't win or place in the top three, but I still enjoyed writing this so much for two reasons. This is my favorite song and Jazz/Bella are my favorite pairing. **

**I am on the hunt for a Beta for the new entry so let me know if you want to help me out or know anyone who would be good to help me. **

**Reviews are always loved and enjoyed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Free Writers Contest, this was just my entry. Nor do I own the lyrics to this song, it belongs to Miss Taylor Swift**

**Song link:** http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=Tcfaf3Rk28Y  
**Song Title:** Sparks Fly  
**Artist:** Taylor Swift  
**Author:** PrincessxoAmber

**Sparks Fly**

When I was seventeen years old, I moved back to my original home town of Forks, Washington. My mother had married a man who was closer to my age than he was hers, but who was I to judge? I didn't want to infringe on their "honeymoon stage" or witness it for that matter, so I called up dear old Dad and told him to make space, 'cause this Swan was flying home. 

On my first day of school I was gawked at like an animal in the zoo. This town acts like they haven't seen anyone new ever. I felt like I had stepped into a horror movie and that all the town folk was going to start mass murders in the cafeteria.

This one boy, Mike Newton, wouldn't leave me alone. He followed me all day until lunch time. He was pestering me about going out with him; I was half tempted to tell him I was a lesbian to make him stop, but then thought against it because his likely response would be 'can I watch?' or something equally pervy. Mike grabbed my arm in the lunch line as I tried to get away and my clumsy self tripped. I closed my eyes and braced myself for an impact that never came. I peeked through one eye to see what had happened and saw a Greek God staring back at me with a smile on his face. He had perfectly curly blonde hair and the brightest set of green eyes I had ever seen.

My whole body was tingling and when he stood me upright and let go of me, I felt like I was missing a whole part of myself. "Thank you," I whispered to him.

"It's no problem ma'am. I'm always around to help a damsel in distress," he drawled out with a sexy southern twang and a cocky grin.

When he smiled, I felt my whole body light with fire. The only way to describe it was sparks. "I'm Bella," I introduced myself.

"Well, Miss Bella, my name is Jasper Whitlock." He gave me that damn smile again and I swear my legs turned into jell-o.

He invited me to sit with him but was pulled away before he could finish. A small pixie-like girl just came and tore him away from me. I couldn't help the jealousy I was feeling, but then a tall bronze haired man came up to me and gave me a sad smile, "You'll have to forgive Alice. Jasper kinda has a reputation and she doesn't want you to be pulled into one of his stunts."

I just nodded like I knew what he was talking about then he did a face palm to himself and said, "Sorry, I'm Edward Cullen. Jasper is my adoptive brother, the girl, Alice Brandon, is my girlfriend. Then over there," he pointed to a small table by the window, "That's Jasper's twin sister Rosalie and her boyfriend - and my actual brother - Emmett Cullen. I know it sounds confusing, but I figured I'd tell you before you heard the gossip." He gave me another sad smile and went to join his family.

I went to join a quiet, shy girl named Angela that I met in math this morning and watched the spot where Alice and Jasper had disappeared, waiting to see if they would return. "So that was some show." Angela giggled.

"What do you know about them?" I whispered. I trusted her; she wasn't like some of the fake girls that only wanted to talk to me because everyone else was fascinated by my presence.

"Do you mean what do I know about him?" she emphasized and I nodded. "Well, he's kinda known as a bad boy. He doesn't really date girls. He's a flirt for sure, but….no dating. Some of the girls say he sleeps around, but I don't believe it. You guys seemed cozy." I knew I should have run back to Phoenix. This was bad. But I knew if I ran back, I wouldn't get far before my heart demanded I come back.

"He saved me from a fall and from the evil clutches of Mike Netwon." I chuckled. We spent the rest of lunch making plans for the weekend and talking about our classes.

Two weeks went by before Jasper attempted to speak to me again. He would try, but every time Alice would come in a take him away. I swear the girl was psychic. He did however offer me smiles from across the room and hallways every chance he could get. Those smiles set my insides on fire. I craved him. I wanted to feel his lips on mine and I wanted to wrap my legs around his waist and grind myself into him. I was turning into a wanton slut. He was close enough that I could touch him, but never close enough. I just hoped my thoughts weren't projected onto my face because then I might never speak to him.

His smile and his eyes haunted me. I couldn't control myself. They made me all tingly all the time. In my dreams I could see the scene just like it was a movie. I wanted him to drop everything and kiss me on the sidewalk in front of everyone. It would take away the constant pain I had within me. The longer we were apart from that first day, the more I hurt.

I always seemed to forget about his 'bad boy rep' and somehow after just that one meeting, I trusted him with everything I had. I had my guard up with the rest of the world, but with him - he doesn't even have to try to get it down.

After two months of no contact he started sneaking notes into my locker. "I feel it too," one would say. Or "soon," another had said. I had to trust him, because my heart demanded it. We gave each other longing looks across the cafeteria almost every day. Then on a Thursday before the big "Winter Formal" Jasper stood up from his table, slammed his hands on the table and told Alice to basically shove it. He walked over to me and held his hand out to help me stand up. He guided me to an empty table and had me stand beside it. He, on the other hand, jumped on top of it and yelled out so the whole cafeteria could hear him, "Bella Swan, you have had me mesmerized since your first day, would you please go to the Winter Formal with me?"

My face was a bright red, I looked to Angela and she was shaking her head yes and then I looked to the Cullen table and they mostly had smiles on their faces, "Yes, Jasper Whitlock, I would love to go to the Winter Formal with you." I said, not as loud as he had, but loud enough to be heard.

By the end of the day, it had gotten around to everyone that we were an 'item." I stopped at my locker to switch out my stuff before heading home and when I closed it, I was surprised to see Alice standing there. "If you're smart, you won't get involved with him. I was trying to save you. He's just going to hurt you." She sighed and walked away.

I stood there stunned for a minute and when I started to walk away I ran right into a brick wall, or at least that's what it felt like. "Well Miss Bella, seems you're in need of rescuing again." He had that damn smile on again and I wanted to smack it or kiss it off, I wasn't sure which. He noticed the sullen look on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Your sister and I just apparently had a chat," I whispered.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"That you're gonna hurt me," I whispered again, scared if I said it too loudly even I would think it was true.

We walked out to my truck and he opened the door for me. I threw my bag inside and went to climb in but I was stopped by Jasper's hand grabbing mine. The rain had really started to come down, but he pulled me towards him so my body was flush with his, and he kissed me. It was like my dreams; he took away all the pain. I saw the sparks that I was always feeling. They were all around us, like a burning fire that we couldn't put out.

He finally pulled away, "I've been waiting almost three months to do that." he brushed my wet hair out of my face and I did the same to him. "Get in the truck Bella, before you get sick."

And he walked away towards his own car, but not before giving me that signature smile I was inclined to love. My heart fluttered and I got in my truck and drove home with a permanent smile on my face.

Angela and I had gone shopping for our Winter Formal weeks ago so we could get 'the good dresses,' she had told me. I was so excited to spend the night wrapped around Jasper, dancing until my feet fell off. We got ready at my house and I went to my happy place as Angela put in tons of curls and bobby pins in my hair. She said to let her work her magic and I hoped she did. I couldn't wait for this night to start.

The Winter Formal was a dance for all the surrounding schools and took place in some fancy hotel in Port Angeles. I didn't even know they had fancy hotels here. Jasper picked me up at exactly eight o'clock and Ben arrived not too long after to pick up Ange. My dad took tons of pictures and gave Jasper a stern warning about 'taking care of his girl' but Jasper assured him I was in the best hands. Charlie didn't believe all the hype about Jasper that went on around the town. He said all the Cullens were good kids and that small town gossip was just that - gossip - and that I should ignore it.

We drove in silence until we were in the parking lot of the hotel. "Bella, things are going to change once we walk through those doors."

"Like what?" I inquired.

"I know people from these other schools. Now they will know that you are off limits. You're my girl, and no one else is going to even think about having you." He nearly growled. I liked possessive Jasper.

"I'm your girl, huh?" I chuckled.

He stared at me and started to stutter, "I mean…if…if you want, I mean…will you? I mean….be my girl?" It was cute to see him flustered like this.

"I'd love to be your girl, Mr. Whitlock," I purred seductively, which was totally unexpected.

We walked in the doors and some of the eyes turned to us. We went to where his family was and I said hello to everyone. Rosalie complimented my dress and asked about my hair. Alice just glared at me. I wasn't sure what her problem was.

Jasper said he was going to check our coats in and he would be right back. Alice must have seen this as her opportune moment because she came over and glared at me again. "You know he's slept with at least ten girls just in this room."

"If you say so." I wouldn't let her bait me.

"He doesn't love you," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I finally asked the question that had been plaguing me for months. "Are you jealous? Do you want him for yourself?"

"I'd like to hear the answer to that," Edward said from behind her.

"Yeah, me too," Jasper said, giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

She didn't answer but huffed off somewhere else. Edward didn't follow her, just sat down with an exasperated sigh. I didn't care what anyone said about Jasper and I; what we had just felt right, no matter who thought it was wrong.

"Dance with me, sugar." He pulled me to the staircase and whispered the words to the music slowly into my ear. I was captivated. This man owned me.

I ran my fingers through his hair as the lights flickered across the room, and I couldn't feel anything but the sparks between us. We danced the night away together, kissing each other softly every once and a while.

Over Christmas Break, Jasper and I spent every waking moment together. Alice didn't bother us and we spent tons of time double dating with Emmett and Rose. Our lives were blissfully perfect for being seventeen. On Valentine's Day we exchanged "I love you's" for the first time.

The spring came and there were auditions to be in the talent show. I had been fiddling around with some stuff since I met Jasper and just had to put music to it; I went to the one person I knew could help me.

Since the Winter Formal, Edward had become a good friend. He and Alice were still 'together' but it was strained. No one really knew what her deal was. One afternoon when Jasper was helping Carlisle with something, I approached Edward.

"Edward, I need your help with something," I asked warily.

"Are you okay, Bella? Did Jazz do something?" He looked me over to see if I was upset.

"No, I just…want to do something for him at the talent show….and…I need help." I struggled to get it out. I was so nervous.

"Music? You need music help?" he chuckled, "Well let's see what you got." I handed him the notebook and when he was done, he just stared at me. "Is this really how you feel about him?"

"Since the very first moment he touched me," I told him honestly.

"Then let's get to work," he said, and pulled me to his music room.

I had a month to finalize all my plans for the talent show. Edward and I practiced during our free period and sometimes after school. Jasper would look at the two of us questionably and then sigh, but never said anything. I think he suspected we were fooling around but that was an idiotic idea.

The day of the show at lunch Jasper finally snapped. Edward and I were finalizing the plans for lights and such on the way to the cafeteria when Jasper stopped us. "Are you fucking him?" he asked bluntly.

"No, Jasper, how could you even think that?" He knew I was a virgin; why would I give it to Edward when I was so in love with him?

"Well, I wouldn't know. I mean, you're always together and….I can't be second best anymore, Bella. I'm sorry." He just walked away and left me a blubbering mess.

I broke down crying in the hallway and didn't move. Edward called for Emmett and he carried me to the car and took me home. Edward said I needed to still do the show that night but I couldn't. If Jasper didn't want me anymore it was pointless. He swore I had talent, but I disagreed and just said I had a really great muse.

Rose told me that Jasper was still going to be there so I had to go on with the show or she was going to beat the daylights out of me. Her words, not mine. So she curled my hair and dressed me in some dark jeans and knee high boots and a green shirt to match Jasper's green eyes. I stood back stage and waited my turn. I didn't listen to anyone else, only prayed he would understand.

As someone announced my name, I saw Edward hit the CD player that held the music he had composed for me, and took my place at the microphone. I looked out in the crowd and saw Jasper start to stand up to leave, but Rose grabbed him and made him sit down.

When it came time, I just closed my eyes and didn't look at anything. I just let all my emotions come out in my words.  
**  
The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kinda reckless that should send me running  
But I kinda know I won't get far  
**

**And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of**

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than you  
Imagined I would be

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me

It's just wrong enough to make you feel right  
And lead me up the staircase,  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you baby  
Like a firework show

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly,  
Oh, baby smile,  
And the sparks fly  
  
I heard the applause but didn't stick around for any of it. I walked out the back door and got in my car and went home. A few hours later I heard a tapping on my bedroom window. There was Jasper hanging from my tree.

I opened the window and he climbed in. "You wrote that song?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Edward helped with the music. That's what we had been working on," I said sheepishly, staring down at my feet.

"Is…..is that how you really feel?" he asked. "The sparks? You felt them, too?"

I answered him just like I had Edward: "Since the very first moment you touched me."

"I love you, Bella," he said, taking a step towards me, but I took one back and shook my head.

"You don't trust me, how could you love me?" I cried.

"I'm sorry. I was jealous, and then Alice said…." He trailed off and then started mumbling things to himself.

"Alice said what?" I was scared to know.

"She said that ya'll had been spending your free periods together in the car and, well, that she saw ya'll making out." Now he looked ashamed for believing her.

"Well, cowboy, I hate to tell you this, because it will probably just inflate your ego, but you are the only one that can make those sparks fly. I love Edward like a brother, because he's your brother," I told him honestly.

"So I make sparks fly, huh?" he said with a cocky grin.

"You know you do." I gave him a swift kiss and pulled him down to lay in my bed.

**Jasper POV:**  
The first time I met Bella Swan, I caught her from falling on her face. When I touched her, my whole body felt like it was on fire. There were these sparks flying through me. It wasn't just when we touched, it was when we looked at each other, when I would smile and she would blush. I felt them all the time. Alice was a thorn in my side. She was always trying to keep me away from Bella and I hated it.

Soon after the 'incident,' as we liked to call it, I started sneaking notes into her locker. They were subtle and short but I think she got the message. She was all I could ever think about. I hated when the guys stared at her or tried to work up the courage to ask her out. I wanted to stamp "Property of Jasper Whitlock" on her so no one else would try to take her from me.

After I asked her to the dance and we had a perfect night together things were just that…. perfect. I took her on dates, I told her the truth about my reputation (that most of it had been gossip and that I had only been with one girl who I had dated from eight grade until the middle of sophomore year when she broke my heart and stomped on it), and we were happy. We hadn't taken _that_ step yet, and I didn't expect it. For Valentine's I took her out for dinner and then a walk on the pier, once we got to the end, I told her I loved her. I remember seeing the tears sparkle in her eyes before she said it back.

After that though, she started to pull away from me. She was hanging out with Edward more often then anyone else. Then one day Alice came into our history class in tears. "I just saw your girlfriend and Edward making out in his car." I was pissed and I couldn't hold it in anymore, so at lunch I asked them if they were fucking each other. I knew it was crass and I knew it was irrational, but I was pissed.

I didn't want to go to that talent show at all, but Rose and Emmett demanded that I went. When I saw that Bella was about to sing, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I wanted to go to her and beg for forgiveness. I stood up but Rose made me sit back down and watch. When she sang, I couldn't believe that was my Bella. She looked so strong and confident and she was baring her soul to me. This is what she had been doing with Edward. She wanted his help to do this for me. That really made me feel like a jackass.

I showed up at her window ready to beg for forgiveness and saw that she had been crying. I told her I loved her and she said I couldn't if I didn't trust her. I told her about Alice and she told me about working with Edward. I couldn't help but act a little cocky with her.

"So I make sparks fly, huh?" I gave her my sexy smile that she loved.

"You know you do." She gave me a kiss and then pulled me to the bed.

I was in shock; was she really ready? Bella always slept in shorts and a tank top because it reminded her of Phoenix and the heat. She said she froze and had extra blankets but it was worth it to have the reminder. I loved those little shorts; they hugged her ass so perfectly.

When she pulled me to the bed, she laid down and I was hovering over top of her. I placed kisses on her exposed shoulders. "You know….I'm yours right?" she whispered.

"Yes I know that," I whispered back.

"You also know….that my dad's not here tonight," she hinted.

"You mean….." I trailed off.

"I mean…..we both know that I'm yours in our hearts, but now….it's time to make it real." She gave me some kisses on the corners of my mouth as I registered what she'd said

That night, I made Bella Swan mine. I took her in the most gentle of ways. I was almost too easy with her. She yelled at me and told me she wouldn't break. When I broke through her barrier she cried and I kissed the tears away. We rocked together slowly until we reached the end and when we did, I removed myself from her and just held her tight.

After that night we were closer than ever. We spent the summer at the beach and slept over each other's places. Our parents knew how in love we were and didn't have any trouble with it. They knew we were soul mates. The next school year came and we were seniors. We had all our classes together but still included Edward and Angela in our daily lives. Alice and Edward broke up officially after the talent show. When a new girl, Tanya Denali came to town, Edward was smitten. He said he knew what Bella and I were talking about with the sparks.

Alice left Forks in January because she had an early acceptance to NYU. We all hoped that things would change for her and one day we could all be a family. I asked Bella to marry me on Valentine's Day that year. We were planning on going to UW in the Fall and I wanted us to do it right. I didn't want anything to separate us. She told me I was insane but still said yes.

We got married in July on our favorite spot on the beach. And that's where we were today. We graduated and both got jobs as teachers back in Forks. I taught History and Bella taught English. At Christmas Bella told me she had a surprise for me and she sure did. She was three months pregnant. Now my little boy, J.J is five years old and has a little sister, Evelyn, who is two. We were meeting Angela and Ben on the beach for a play date today. Their daughter Izzy was born just after J.J. They were pretty much inseparable.

I looked over at my wife to see her glowing. "Looks like more sparks are flying," I said, pointing over to where our son and her best friend's daughter were playing. I had noticed it over the years: the constant touching and the longing looks. They all reminded me of us.

"Looks like it, cowboy. Sparks are only the beginning." She gave me a kiss and I rubbed her round tummy.

She was right. Sparks were only the beginning.


End file.
